Naruto: Children of Prophecy
by silvioxp1300
Summary: Three shinobi, descendants of the father of all shinobi, will each live their lives on a path that will grant them the powers to face the heart of all the darkness that has plagued the shinobi world for centuries.
1. Prologue

**Hello to everyone reading my first Naruto Fanfic. I've had a couple of ideas for my own for a while now, and I've been pushed into writing one down with how more and more Fanfics that don't meet my standards keep popping up. I can't promise that I would write frequently, but I will try.**

 **This is one of those AU fanfics where one difference in an event has altered the timeline, causing changes for the better, but still leaving some obstacles for the characters. I decided not to reveal main points of the plot, but here are some elements that you'll find:**

 **-Team 7 with Hinata, each with their own unique powers beyond the norm for shinobi, eventually**

 **-Naruhina pairing**

 **-Naruto helping Hinata overcome the difficulties of her life, proving herself to be a skilled kunoichi**

 **-Naruto not having his tragic life, growing to be a skilled shinobi and earning Sasuke's respect which creates a better relationship**

 **-Naruto NOT being a happy go lucky idiot, a more gray person that dosen't like to take shit from anyone, pissed of about some of the circumstances so he looks to be powerful and even become Hokage to deal with it all.**

 **-No sakura bashing, but not much focus on her either. She will mature as a kunoichi and overcome her fangirl habit, catching Sasuke's interest eventually.**

 **There will be some alterations, intentional or not, to certain concepts of the story to fit into this Fanfic. The first chapter is a prologue to explain the story in the ways that I like to think about.**

 **I'm open to comments, criticism and suggestions, and finally I have no ownership of Naruto in any sense of the word.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Prologue.**

Within all life, there are two basic forms of energy, physical energy from the body, and spiritual energy from the mind. When an individual has an abundance of both these energies and then have them combined, they form into chakra, a power that can grant strength beyond that of the ordinary and the ability to perform supernatural feats, including abilities of control and even creation.

It is believed that the first to posses chakra was Haguromo Otsutsuki, better known in legends as the Sage of the Six Paths, who was thought to have been a god. From him, others have obtained chakra and have learned to wield it, all of which have been given the title of shinobi who followed Haguromo as the father of all shinobi.

It was by the Sage's intention that the power of chakra would be one that guides the world to peace. Shinobi who possess chakra would learn martial arts and other combat related skills, all of which gave disciplinary training of body and mind, increasing their physical and spiritual energy and thus strengthening their chakra. Wherever there was war, shinobi would get involved, using their skills and powers to bring wars to their ends and allow peace to reign.

This was the true purpose of all shinobi, but it did not last after the passing of the Sage of the Six Paths. Following his death, shinobis began using their powers for their own goals and intentions, dividing them and creating conflicts amongst themselves. These conflicts have prompted them to further their powers of chakra.

Shinobi have learned to develop jutsu's, technique's that allow them to perform a desired ability in the art of chakra use. Every jutsu that an individual shinobi masters molds their chakra in ways that grant them those abilities. Some have been able to mold their chakra passed a point where they have powers beyond the basics and are unique only to them and to those who descend from them, because to the shinobi chakra is an equivalent to blood, a basis of characteristics that defines them in terms of their abilities and like blood it is passed down from generation to generation. These unique abilities are what's known as Bloodline Limits, which are often rare and powerful.

This has prompted the shinobi world into being organized mainly as individual clans, each with their own special jutsus and Bloodline Limits, all of which serve as mercenary military forces.

As time passes by in centuries, the legend of the Sage of Six Paths continues to fade into myth, going as far as the majority doubting his existence, and the shinobi world would reach the warring state era, a time when all shinobi clans were battling with one another in service of nations that hired them as representatives of their interests in a war for land, power and opportunity. Of all the various clans, two of which were equally recognized as the strongest and have always been like oil and water, The Senju and the Uchiha.

The Senju clan possessed a capacity for chakra greater than any other clan, allowing to easily perform powerful techniques, and were known for having balanced skill set in all of the shinobi arts. The Uchiha clan were famed for their possession of the Sharingan, a Bloodline Limit that is utilized through their eyes, giving them a number of unique abilities, the most well known is visual prowess that allows them to predict their opponent's moves and even copy their jutsus through observation alone.

It was between these two clans that peace, in a most unlikely way, has founds it's way back into the shinobi world, through the two legendary clanheads at the time, Hashirama Senju, a shinobi that has developed one the most unique and famous Bloodline in history, the woodstyle, and Madadra Uchiha, the first to reach the highest stage of power for the Sharingan.

The two were friends in their childhood, bonded over their common desire for an end to all the fighting for the sake of their fellow clansmen. It was after a number of times they faced each other on the battlefield that they choose to make their dream a reality, and so peace has been made between the two clans.

With the coming of this alliance, a new homeland has been established for both Senju and Uchiha, inviting a number of other clans who wished to join, forming the first shinobi village, Konohagakure. With an agreement forged with the land of fire, the village would be home to all shinobi residing within the country, maintaining its indapendance while also serving as military strength for the nation.

Other nations have adopted this system, creating their own shinobi villages, dying down the flames of war even further. Amongst all of the shinobi villages, four stood at the same level of greatness as Konohagakure: Kirigakure in the land of water, Kumogakure in the land of lightning, Sunagakure in the land of wind, and Iwagakure in the land of earth. Only the leaders of these villages are granted the title of kage, a title of power and respect.

In Konoha, everyone favored Hashirama Senju into becoming the first Hokage. Madara, unsatisfied by the fact that the Senju were given power over the Uchiha was then shunned by his clansmen when he spoke to have an Uchiha become the Hokage. Feeling betrayed, he abandoned the village and vowed that he would one day return, only to declare war on the village.

When that day arrived, Madara brought with him the ideal weapon of destruction, the monsterous Kyubi, one of nine chakra entities made into flesh and given conscious minds. These bijuus are the largest sources of chakra, and Madara gained mental control over the most powerful of them all. Before he reached the hidden leaf, however, he was confronted by Hashirama who was ready to protect the village, leading to their final battle at what would be known as the Valley of the End, Madara with his command over the Kyuubi, and Hashirama with his newfound mastery of senjutsu, the art of gathering nature energy as to increase ones power.

In the end, Hashirama won the battle after having to kill both his greatest enemy and his best friend. During the battle, Hashirama managed to tame the Kyubi with his unique woodstyle chakra. Considering the bijuu to dangerous to be left freely, he had his wife Mito seal it within herself. By doing this, she has become a Jinchuriki, a shinobi whose body was made to imprison a tailed beast through sealing jutsu, as the only means to keep them in check. Jinchuriki would then learn to control the massive chakra of the beasts within them to use as their own power. This however invites the danger of the tailed-beasts chakra influencing the hosts into losing control, progressing to the point where the bijuu break free.

Mito descends from the Uzumaki clan, which shares a distant blood relation with the Senju, giving the two clans close ties, often resulting in marriages between the two as was the case for Hashirama and Mito. The Uzumakis have a capacity for chakra at the same level as the Senju, if not slightly more. They also possessed incredibly strong life forces, resulting in very long life spans and being able to recover from injuries and exhaustion in short periods of time. What they were most famous for was their prowess in Fuinjutsu, a subcategory of jutsu that's molds chakra in the form of writing, used mainly for storage and containment, but can also offer a wide variety of applications. The Uzumaki clan resided in their own shinobi village, Uzushiogakure in the land of whirlpools. Their alliance as clans extended to an alliance between villages, resulting in the Uzumakis often supplying Konoha with Fuinjutsu.

After the battle at valley of the end, Hashirama ventured to tame and capture all of the bijuu and offer them to the Kages of the other great villages so as to create a balance of power and improve relations between villages. While this may have worked for a time, the flames of war would eventually rise again in the shinobi world.

Thus began the shinobi world war between the villages, claiming the lives of a number of shinobi from all sides, including the tragic loss of Hashirama Senju. After his death, the title of Hokage was passed down to his brother Tobirama Senju who was a legendary shinobi in his own right, inventor of a number of jutsu's that have become a backbone to village's shinobi force. His death was also meet on the battlefield of the war, after choosing one of his students, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to taking up the mantle of third Hokage.

The war came to an end not long afterwards, which has lead to a mix of emotions in the aftermath, feelings of joy for the end and having to survive it, feelings of despair and sorrow for the loved ones who fell in battle, and bitterness and resentment for the rival villages. What was also left to everyone was one question, if shinobi as a whole are truly capable of everlasting peace amongst themselves. Even though they have reached the era of the shinobi villages which has united shinobi, they are still vulnerable to the conflicts that drive them to bring harm and death to each other, leading them to the same feelings that drove them to this path in the first place, creation a repetitive cycle. Will shinobi ever be able to break free from the curse of hatred that sets them on this dark path?

Only time will tell.


	2. Descendants of the Sun

**This chapter is based of the Jiraiya Ninja Scroll episode, but it could also be considered as a continuation of the prologue. The main point of this chapter is to give a hint about what I plan to do with the main characters, in terms of their special abilities.**

 **I like to point out that I'm not that familiar with Japanese literature, so I'm not sure about the use of all the suffixes, but we'll see in the future, and also when it comes to either the English or Japanese pronunciations, it will be a mix of the two.**

 **I like to thank everyone who has either reviewed, followed and favored this fanfic when it was only the first chapter, and I hope to see more.**

 **...**

 **Descendants of the Sun**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was amongst the first generation of shinobi produced in konohagakure. What was more notable was the fact that he was part of the team that was under the tutelage of Tobirama Senju. His prodigious talent as a shinobi earned him further training under the Shodaime Hokage. When he was chosen by his sensei to become the Sandaime Hokage, he graciously accepted.

Even though he was already occupied with the tasks of village leader, Hiruzen still took it upon himself to have his own shinobi to train, following the basic three man cell system, where one shinobi with the elite rank of jounin becomes an instructor to a team of three with the beginner rank of genin, received upon graduation of the shinobi academy at a normal age of twelve.

Hiruzen's team consisted of two shinobi by the names of Jiraiya and Orochimaru, and a kunoichi Named Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade is the granddaughter of the First Hokage, which has often lead her into being called Princess. Her specialty as a kunoichi is her ability to focus her chakra within her muscles, greatly enhancing her physical strength. Orochimaru is a genius by shinobi standards, with the talent, knowledge and determination of a prodigy that only appears once every generation. His ability to easily learn new jutsus was a testament to that. Jiraiya was the clown of the group, always struggling more than his teammates, and he puts no effort into suppressing his perverted nature, which drives him to constantly hit on Tsunade despite always being met with a fist as a response. His most notable skill is his talent for stealth, mainly developed from peeping into women at bathhouses.

...

Their first team exercise was what would be know as the bell test, where Hiruzen would keep two small bells with red strings on his person for his students to try and capture one while he keeps them from succeeding. The student that doesn't get a bell, or performs the most poorly, will be tide up on one of the training logs when time runs out. It probably came as no surprise that Jiraiya would be the one that gets tide up, but what was disappointing about it was how he rushed in and fell for every obvious trap laid out. After Hiruzen dismissed his other two students, who were teasing him with the bells they caught, he remained to have a discussion with Jiraiya.

"You are hopeless Jiraiya. A proper Shinobi has a mind to always be cautious and to think ahead of his actions. Your performance demonstrates that you have neither." Hiruzen explained standing in front of his tide up student with his arms crossed.

"Well I can't exactly help it." Jiraiya replied with a frustrated expression on his face while avoiding eye contact with his sensei.

"Tell me Jiraiya what is the purpose that you've chosen?" Hiruzen asked.

"A purpose?" Jiraiya asked questionably.

"A purpose gives drive and direction to one's path, especially to a shinobi. If you lack this, then it's likely the cause of your struggle." Hiruzen explained. He closed his eyes for a minute while in thought. Then an idea came to him.

"Oh. And I might know a way to help you find yours. Just watch." Hiruzen bite on his right thumb to make it bleed, smears the blood on the palm of his left hand, then in rapid speed performs the hand seals required to perform a specific jutsu.

"Summoning jutsu." He shouted as he slammed his left palm on the ground, creating a sealing mark originating from the hand and then an explosion of smoke. What was standing next to Hiruzen when the smoke cleared was a tall white-furred Monkey, with long unkempt hair, wearing a black shinobi outfit with mesh armor underneath and a sleeveless kimono shirt with a tiger design, and a forehead protector with the symbol of Konohagakure.

"Whoa, cool!" Jiraiya stated excitedly.

"Animals are also capable mastering the shinobi arts, with their natural abilities attributed to their skills, and us human shinobi forge alliances with them through contracts made in blood. The summoning jutsu is a transportation technique that allows us to call them to our aid." Hiruzen explained.

"I want to make a contract with that one too, right now!" Jiraiya stated.

"Sorry but it's not that simple. Just as every man is destined for a certain fate, so to is the animal with which he's entwined." Hiruzen replied.

"So which animal am I entwined with?" Jiraiya asked.

"Before you can even use this technique, you need to further your training in infusing chakra and performing hand seals." Hiruzen explained.

"Oh come on, more training?" Jiraiya complained.

"You will always find answers within your training." Hiruzen stated in a serious tone.

 **...**

And so, with the motivation to mastering the summoning jutsu, Jiraiya took his training more seriously. Just as Hiruzen intended, his student at some point of exhaustion questioned himself as to why he pushes himself through all this training. The answer came to him almost instantly.

'I'm going to become the ultimate shinobi and sweep Tsunade off her feet.' He thought to himself with determination.

One day, Hiruzen walk into the designated training ground of his team and saw Jiraiya sitting in front of the three training logs in a meditative position, feeling glad that his plan had the desired affect.

'And not just Tsunade, I'm goanna make every woman in the world fall for me.' Jiraiya thought as he got up and performed the hand seals for the summoning Jutsu. When Hiruzen saw this, he immediately felt distressed.

"Wait stop. without a contract, there's no telling what might happen!" Hiruzen tried to warn his student, but wasn't quick enough. Jiraiya slammed his palm to the ground, resulting in an explosion of smoke. Hiruzen rushed to the scene, only to find that his student was nowhere to be seen.

 **...**

After flying uncontrollably through a vortex, Jiraiya repapered somewhere in midair, falling face to the ground. When he looked around, he saw that he was in a place he didn't recognized, an environment that's both aquatic and rich with gigantic plant life.

"Where am I?" He asks out loud.

"You're in Mount Myoboku, the land of toads." A voice is heard, catching him of guard.

"Who said that?" Jiraiya asked as he was looking around to see who else was nearby.

"Up here." The same voice replied. Jiraiya looked up to find something unexpected, a green toad standing on top of a large statue of a toad with a leaf over its head. What was peculiar about this toad was its appearance, with white facial features consisting of thick eyebrows, small goatee and a semi mohawk, and wearing a grey cloak.

"So, you've finally arrived. My name is Fukasaku." The toad stated, revealing to be the voice from earlier.

"Uh, Jiraiya from Konohagakure." Jiraiya managed to respond, having a hard time believing that he's having a conversation with a talking frog.

"Wait, what do you mean I finally arrived, cause it sounds like you were expecting me to show up." Jiraiya realized. Fukasaku hopped of from the statue and landed in front of Jiraiya.

"That's because I was. It was foretold by our Great Toad Sage that a human child would one day appear in Mount Myoboku, who will be given the power of the toad and will stand before him to receive a prophecy." Fukasaku stated while looking up to make eye contact.

"You mean this toad sage guy can predict the future?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Yes, though it's more accurate to say the he dreams of events with high significant, and no matter how unclear they sound, they always come true. You being here is a testament to that." Fukasaku explained.

"So what does the prophecy say about me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well I don't know. We'll have to wait until it comes in the great toad sage's dreams. In the mean time, you will stay here and train." Fukasaku explained.

"Whoa wait, I already made up my mind about why I want to be strong, and no offence but it doesn't involve impressing a bunch of frogs!" Jiraiya stated strongly.

"There's no sense in arguing about it. It was your destiny to arrive here and not just anyone can enter Mount Myoboku, least of all a human. There's no doubt that you are the chosen one." Fukasaku explained, making Jiraiya rethink his situation.

'Chosen one huh, I like the sound of that. Training here and becoming strong, that's pretty tempting to.' Jiraiya thought to himself, now motivated to go along.

 **...**

From that day forth, Jiraiya divided his training between Konoha and the land of toad, with a temporary contract that lets him travel between the two locations. In Konoha, he goes through his regular training with his team while focusing on ninjutsu. He eventually caught up to his team mates, much to their shock and their sensei's feeling of glad. In the land of toad, he would master the ways of senjutsu, earning him the respect of the toads and the right to sign his name in the official summoning contract of the toads.

Years have passed and Jiraiya was in his early twenties. Currently in Mount Myoboku, he was performing the exercise used to achieve the stillness required for senjutsu which involves sitting in a meditative state on a stone tablet, while balanced on top of a pointed rock pillar. He was deep in thought about his purpose, asking himself that if as the chosen one he was meant for something more than the purpose he choose for himself.

"Jiraiya!" He hears his name called out. He looks down and sees Gamabunta, a large rustic red toad wearing a blue happi vest with the kanji for ebi on the back.

"What is it Gamabunta?" Jiraiya asked as soon as he landed on the ground.

"The Great Toad sage has summoned you. He's received your prophecy." Gamabunta explained. Jiraiya's heart skipped a beat hearing that the moment he waited for since he came to the land of toads has finally arrived.

The Great Toad Sage, Gamamaru was the oldest of the toads and one of the largest, with brown wrinkled skin and squinting eyes, wearing only a professor's hat and a necklace with the symbol for oil. He was currently sitting on his throne which doubles as a shallow pool with the kanji for sage, has a small set of stairs in front of it with a pillar on each side, Fukasaku standing on top of the right pillar, and his wife Shima on the other, a light green toad with purple hair and a grey cloak like her husband.

"So, you have come at last, how nice... but uhh...who are you again?" Gamamaru tried to remember Jiraiya who was down on one knee in front of him.

"Lord elder, this is Jiraiya, the human child." Fukasaku explained to him.

"Ah yes, it's all coming back to me now, my my you sure have grown." Gamamaru stated.

"You're the one who summoned him in the first place, you great senile geezer." Shima retorted.

"Ma, you mustn't refer to him as such. Have some respect, would ya!" Fukasaku argued with his wife.

"Now now, lets not fight. Spouses must do their best to get along...Oh and by the way, who are you again?" Gamamaru asked Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya sir. You had a prophecy about me?" Jiraiya asked him, hoping he at least remembers that.

"Yes, of course. I have had a dream of an event that will bring a great change to the world, but whether this change is for the good or for the bad, it is unclear. You who will become a great shinobi will walk a path that will give direction to this revolutionary change, and as such the decisions that you make will have an impact on the fate of the world. Are you ready to hear your prophecy?" Gamamaru asked Jiraiya.

"Yes sir." Jiraiya replied, already feeling overwhelmed by the idea that his decisions will affect the world.

"In my dream, I saw a world of those with a light in themselves, overshadowed by a darkness that seeks to extinguish all of the light. However, there is one who's light is that of a sun, and three who descend from him. These three will one day face against the darkness in a battle that will determine the fate of this world." Gamamaru explained his dream to Jiraiya, who was trying to figure out what it all means.

"I know that you're trying to make sense of all this Jiraiya boy, but I can assure you that everything in this dream has meaning. and I believe that I came up with a possible interpretation." Fukasaku explained.

"So what does it mean?" Jiraiya asked his mentor.

"Well first off, this world could be a representation of the shinobi world, with chakra as the light. The darkness might be the driving force of every conflict amongst shinobi. Finally, the one with the light of the sun is a reference to the Sage of the Six Paths. So, the meaning behind all of this is that three descendants of the Sage of Six Paths will one day face against the darkness of conflict that plagues all shinobi, the outcome of which could mean the difference of peace." Fukasaku stated. Jiraiya thought about it and it sounded plausible to him, including the part about the Sage. Earlier in his life he wasn't certain if he believe in the Sage or not, but his interaction with the toads has steered him to the side of believing.

"Could that really be the prophecy Lord Elder?" Jiraiya asked the Great Toad Sage.

"I cannot say for certain, but it does seem to be very likely." Gamamaru stated.

"And where do I fit in all of this? Am I one of the three?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, your are not. Instead, you will be a teacher to one of them, guiding him into acquiring the strength needed for the upcoming battle." Gamamaru replied.

"Is there anything you can tell me about the one that I will guide lord elder?" Jiraiya asked.

"All I know of the three is that they will each have special powers in their own unique forms. One will be able to walk on multiple paths, giving him the strength of many. Another will master the power of Yang to subdue the power of Yin. The third will have control over darkness, using it as energy to turn small flames into raging infernos." Gamamaru explained.

"But in my dream, I saw you traveling the world, writing books, long before you meet your apprentice." Gamamaru stated.

"Writing books, what for?" Jiraiya asked questionably

"I don't know, but perhaps it means that you shall travel widely, seeing all things in this universe." Gamamaru answered.

"Lord Elder, have any of your predictions ever not come to pass?" Jiraiya couldn't resist asking. He was meet with a short and simple answer after a moment of pause.

"No, never."

 **...**

Jiraiya began to travel the world afterwards, following the prophecy given to him. His main goal would be to find the apprentice who would be a child of prophecy, while learning more about the world on the way.

During this time, the peace that existed between the lands grew fragile, bringing strife and hardship to the people, leading to the second shinobi world. While on his journey, Jiraiya gained more of a perspective on the shinobi world, understanding that the darkness in the prophecy is a curse of hatred after witnessing destruction, people victimized and the struggles of shinobi from various villages. All of this has driven him further into wanting to end all the hatred by finding his pupil. Unfortunately, he would have to put it all on hold as he was summoned back to Konoha to do his part for the village.

Much like the first war, many lives were claimed, the most notable of which was a majority of the Uzumaki clan, when Uzushiogakure was attacked by a coalition of Kumogakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure. This was out of fear of the clan, considered to powerful to be left to continue because of their skills in Fuinjutsu, and also serving as a means to weaken Konohagakure by eliminating an ally. An unknown number of clan members managed to escape and are now scattered through out the world.

It was during this war that Jiraiya, alongside his old teammates Tsunade and Orochimaru, were made famous when they faced against the legendary Hanzo of the salamander, who granted them the title of sannin in recognition for their strength as shinobi.

It was also at this time that each of them began to develop the skills that would attribute to their fame. Jiraiya mastered fuinjutsu as a way to honor the Uzumakis and to compensated Konoha for its loss. The writing skills he developed from when he was writing his first book has helped him greatly. Tsunade, after struck with the tragedy of her younger brother's death, devoted herself to the one craft meant to save lives, medical ninjutsu. Orochimaru found ways to combine ninjutsu with biological science, coming up with his own unique set of jutsus that give him snake-based abilities.

The war came to its end, having the same impacts as the first war. Jiraiya decided that he may find his apprentice in Konoha if he were to remain to become a jounin instructor, and he eventually became the instructor to Minato Namikaze, whose exceptional skills gave Jiraiya confidence that he was one of the children of prophecy.

Minato learned Fuinjutsu under Jiraiya's tutelage. Being his student, he was eligible for becoming a toad summoner which also lead to him mastering senjutsu. His most notable skill of all would be the use of the Hirashin no Jutsu, an original jutsu of the Nidaime Hokage which is a transportation technique that focuses on speed while using a special seal that marks a destination. Minato came up with his own version that adds lightning element for even greater speed. He perfected the jutsu even further by having a set of specialized three-pronged kunais that carry his hirashin mark, allowing him to transport wherever his kunai are thrown.

Minato would soon be given the moniker of the 'Yellow flash', recognized as the fastest shinobi in history. His name would be known through out all of the shinobi world as someone of great respect and fear due to his exploits in the third shinobi world war that have guided Konohagakure to victory, the most notable of which was how he single-handedly wiped out a thousand of Iwa's shinobi, a feat of the highest merit in the shinobi world. All of this has left Minato naturally regarded as a hero of Konoha, and would then become the Yondaime Hokage.

 **...**

At his house, the Yondaime Hokage was sitting at the dinning room table, reading a book that has caught his interest: 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja.' His reading was interrupted by a pat on the back from the author.

"Hey, so you're reading my Tales of a gutsy ninja book. Well It's my first published work, so it's not really that great, I mean it may seem a bit childish..." Jiraiya stated sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh no, far from it in my opinion. I believe this book is wonderful." Minato happily said to his sensei while closing the book.

"Oh?" Jiraiya indulged on the compliment.

"As I was reading along, I felt as though I was reading some of your legendary exploits, and I could tell that's what you based it on." Minato explained while Jiraiya moved to sit in front of him.

"Yeah, to bad it didn't sell at all. Good thing I decided to add some spicy elements to all my other work, and now I'm a famous writer."

"What I like most about this tale is the main character's determination to never give up, it always reminds me of you sensei." Minato stated.

"Really?" Jiraiya cheerfully asked.

"Anyway, I've been thinking. I really hope that my soon to be born child will grow up to be an amazing shinobi like the main character in your book, so with your permission, I would like to name my son after him." Minato stated, much to his sensei's complete surprise.

"You, what? Are you sure you wanna do that, I mean I randomly came up with it from eating ramen." Jiraiya stated, feeling anxious about this choice.

"Naruto." A feminine voice was heard. from the kitchen appeared Kushina, with a warm smile and her right hand over her impregnated stomach.

"I think it's wonderful name." She stated as she rubbed her stomach.

"Oh wow, so I guess that would make me his godfather then. You sure about all of this?" Jiraiya asked them with a grin and a hand behind his head.

"Of course Jiraiya. You are my sensei, and a great shinobi with true talent. There no one else I'd rather have." Minato stated, giving him the same sense of surprise from earlier.

Jiraiya graciously accepted, and would soon become a teacher once again in the near future, following his destiny.

 **...**

 **If it wasn't obvious(doubtful), the reveal of the prophecy was the hint that I mentioned in the beginning, and I also took the opportunity to make it more metaphorical for more plot, and also to make you all guess who's who based on the description of the three, though the first one is easy.**

 **Next chapter is when the action begins.**


	3. Caged Beast Part 1

This chapter has taken me longer to post than I had intended, but I've been occupied by personal matters, combined with a number of distractions.

Also I decided to split in three parts, otherwise it would have been a very long chapter which would taken a lot longer to post, and I don't want to keep my followers waiting very long for updates.

Caged Beast Part 1

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash. There isn't anywhere in the shinobi world where these names and titles for the same man hasn't been heard. Soon, he'll be able to refer himself by a different title, one he'd be most proud of:

Father.

What people didn't know, with the exception of those closest to Minato, was that he has been married since during the third shinobi world war, something that was regrettably forced to kept a secret so as to not endanger his spouse from the multitude of enemies he would earn from his exploits. This wasn't to say that his spouse couldn't protect herself, seeing as how she's a kunoichi from the Uzumaki clan.

 **...**

Kushina Uzumaki at a young was sent from her native village Uzushiogakure to live in Konohagakure under the care of Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the Shodaime Hokage. At the shinobi academy, all the other children would tease and bully her for her red hair, the trademark characteristic of her clan, giving her the nickname tomato. Kushina would always respond physically, attacking anyone who would make fun of her, giving the impression that she's a violent, short-tempered girl who dosen't take shit from anybody.

Minato, who was in the same class as her, was captivated by her red hair. Kushina saw him as a wimp that wasn't worth her time, until one night she was rescued by him from Kumo-nin who attempted to kidnap her, all because of a trail of her red hair that only he noticed. A friendship sparked between them that night which quickly grew into something much more.

Both of them grew up to exceptional shinobi, Minato as the Yellow Flash, and Kushina as the Red Hot Habanero, a name that inspires more fear than respect. As an Uzumaki, she naturally mastered Fuinjutsu, some of which she also taught to Minato, but in Konoha she was well known for her kenjutsu, another art form that her clan was proficient in, second only to their Fuinjutsu.

...

Minato and Kushina settled for a calm and peaceful life in Konoha after the third great war, Minato being the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina being a housewife. One day, Kushina started feeling sick, and when she went to the hospital for a checkup, she couldn't help but feel surprised about what the medic told her plain and simple.

She was pregnant.

When she got home and told Minato the news, he had an expression of shock that turned to joy, knowing that he'll become a father, while Kushina was only feeling Joy, knowing she'll become a mother.

Nothing, however, is ever simple in the shinobi world.

The reason Kushina was sent to live in Konohagakure was so that she would become the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Mito Uzumaki, the first Kyuubi Jinchuriki, was reaching her end, which would have result in the death of the bijuu within her. When a bijuu dies, they eventually reform somewhere in the world, free from the captivity of a human host. In order to prevent this, the Kyuubi had to have been transferred and resealed into another Jinchuriki.

Any seal that imprisons a Bijuu uses the host's chakra to suppress it within the stomach where the energy is produced and most concentrated. In the case of a female Jinchuriki in pregnancy, her chakra would automatically get diverted into the growth of the fetus, weakening the seal as a result to a point where the Bijuu would be able to force its way out.

Minato and Kushina are forced to take precautions on the day of the birth, ensuring that the Kyuubi remains sealed and that the village isn't in harms way from the threat of the Bijuu breaking free.

 **...**

In a remote part of the forest, far from Konoha, was a cave used by the village where the birthing is taking place. The entrance was guarded by four anbu agents, and the area was surrounded by a barrier seal meant to stop the Kyuubi in case it did manage to break free.

The barrier was combined with two other seals used for security, a sensory seal that alerts the caster of any intruder entering the perimeter, and a locked-space seal that keeps intruders from entering through teleportation. Kushina came up with the idea on a whim, and her hormones drove her to follow through, wanting absolute certainty that nothing goes wrong. Minato thought that it was an unnecessary measure, seeing as how it's more for external threats while the main issue will be internal. Of course, he knew better than to risk his life just by arguing with a hormonal Kushina.

Somewhere by the edge of the barrier in another part of the forest stood a lone figure, wearing a black robe with a hood over his head and an orange mask with black stripes and a single hole that reveals his right eye.

'Damn that Minato, he must have added in a seal that negates transportation techniques. If I do manage to enter, I'll lose my advantage and won't be able to escape.' The figure thought to himself.

'Well no matter, he can only fix the seal in a way that will leave it vulnerable. I'll have to come back a while later and do it the hard way, but I'll still have good chance by then, and I will see the village burn to the ground.' The figure thought as he was sucked into a swirling vortex that's originating from his right eye, disappearing from sight.

 **...**

Inside the cave, Kushina was lying down on a stone slab, crying in pain from the labor of birthing out her child, her hands gripped tightly on the two poles by both her sides. Minato, standing beside her, wishes he could hold his wife's hand for support, but is forced to keep both his hands placed above the seal on her stomach that holds the Kyuubi, keeping the bijuu from breaking out during the labor.

"Are you sure she's going to be alright, I've never seen her in so much pain before." Minato asked the midwife, Biwako Sarutobi, wife of the Sandaime Hokage, feeling uneasy about the state his wife was in.

"Of course she will, women were made to endure this kind of pain, most men would have dropped dead long ago. Now quit your worrying and focus on the Kyuubi." Biwako replied in a serious tone.

In the mindscape, where Jinchuuriki and Bijuu interact, the Kyuubi was loudly roaring as it struggled to free itself from the stone sphere it was chained to and nailed on through its limbs, a representation of its imprisonment.

'The Kyuubi, it's doing everything in it's power to force it's way out.' Minato thought worryingly.

"Hang in there Kushina." He told his struggling wife.

"Naruto, come on out." He commanded his yet to be born son.

"I can see the head now. You're almost there Kushina." Biwako assured her.

"Just hang in there. You're doing great." Taji, Biwako's assistant who was standing beside her, stated.

The Kyuubi continued to fight for its freedom, roaring aggressively within the mindscape.

"Naruto, please hurry." Minato begged as he was starting to struggle.

"You stay in Kyuubi." He demanded of the Bijuu.

Eventually, Kushina's screaming from all the pain were replaced by the crying of a newborn baby.

"Hot water now!" Biwako commanded quickly.

"Got it." Taji immediately replied.

Having finished the labor, Kushina ceased her screaming. She could only stare at the ceiling while breathing heavily, listening to the cries of her newborn and letting tears rolling down from her eyes.

Minato was getting close to tearing up himself, staring at the bundle wrapped in a red cloth in Biwako's hands, a baby with the same blonde hair as his father, a birthmark in the form of three horizontal lines on both his cheeks resembling whiskers, and toothless gums that are revealed as he cries.

"Today, I become a father." Minato happily states while wiping his tears of joy with his left arm.

"Yes, you have a healthy baby boy Minato." Biwako told him as she walked around the stone slab, Taji following her. Minato attempted to grab hold of his newborn son.

"Back of you, mother first. She did all the work after all." Biwako firmly told him, passing by him and then standing next to Kushina, holding the still crying baby next to the mother for her to see her child for the first time.

"Naruto, so we finally meet." Kushina weakly and happily says to the newborn.

"You'll have plenty of time later. There there little one." Biwako walks out of the room with the baby, trying to calm him down. Minato got closer to Kushina and grabbed her wrist, her hand still holding onto the pole.

"Kushina, are you alright?" He asks his weakened wife.

"I'm fine." She gently replies.

"Thank you." He says to her, showing her gratitude for making him a father.

"Minato." She simply states with pure emotion.

"All right, I know you've already been through alot, but I have to patch up the seal now." Minato grabbed his right hand and placed it on his wife's stomach as he started to add in a Integration seal, combining it with the one that holds the Kyuubi to cover up all the damage, keeping the Kyuubi at bay.

Ideally, he would have just fixed the original seal, but his chakra would be foreign to the already established seal and it would either reject it or lead to some complications. In Fuinjutsu, a seal master can easily repair a damaged seal that was created by him. For someone else to do it, they would have to use a specialized seal that attaches with the damaged seal and slowly integrates into it until its whole again.

There is a downside to this. Seals are jutsus in the form of writing and formulas, the complexity of which measures their strength and effectiveness. An integrating seal has to be low-level in terms of formula for it to become part of another seal, making it easy for someone to dispel it. Also, it would take a long time for the process to finish, leaving the seal vulnerable until then. Minato wasn't that worried about it, seeing as how her status as a Jinchuriki was kept a secret.

"All done. We can rest easy now and just enjoy the rest of the night." Minato stated having finished the process. It was another painful experience for her, although it was nothing compared to the first.

"Good. Don't want anything else coming out anytime soon, least of all a giant fox." Kushina said jokingly. Both of them lightly laughed at that.

"He is handsome Minato." Kushina simply stated.

"Was there ever any doubt. It's a shame he doesn't have your red hair, but I think all the girls will still chase after him." Minato casually stated.

"Yeah well they all have to deal with me first until he finds the right one." Kushina firmly replied, to which Minato chuckled.

"Do you think he'll grow up to be strong?" She asks him.

"Of course I do. It's our duty as parents to unconditionally believe in our child, and I know for a fact that your clan's legacy will live on in him." Minato reassured her.

Every since the destruction of Uzushiogakure, Kushina has been devastated from the loss of her clan, and all the uncertainty for the survivors has left her with little comfort. It has since been her wish to reform the Uzumaki clan through her own children, while trying to find and help the survivors, something her husband supports completely. The legacy of the Uzumaki clan would be entrusted to Naruto, and it would her gift to him as a shinobi.

This chapter is the point where one small difference alters the whole timeline, and it is where I've added in my idea of a concept to fit in the story.

And yes, this means that Naruto is spared from becoming a Jinchuriki, I have other plans for him and the Kyuubi.


	4. Caged Beast Part 2

**Again I was distracted and occupied, so I decided to update what I had so far. All the action will be in the third and final part of 'Caged Beast' which will take me a while to finish.**

 **Also, one comment from the previous chapter makes me believe that some of you think that this is a Minato and Kushina alive Fic. All I have to say about that is that while some differences are for the better, there will still be some tragedy.**

 **Finally you might find some hints on what is to come after reading this chapter.**

 **Caged Beast Part 2**

Standing in front of door at the Namikaze residence was Kakashi Hatake, one of the students of Minato Namikaze, wear his black t-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves, metal arm protectors and dark pants. Kakashi is amongst the most famed shinobi of Konohagakure, not only for being a student of the Yellow Flash now Yondaime Hokage, but also for being the prodigy of his generation who graduated top of his class and quickly escalated from genin to jonin.

Kakashi was asked by his sensei if he could come over at his house as a casual visit to which he complied, although he was mostly motivated by his sense of loyalty to come. He rings the doorbell to notify his arrival. A few seconds later, the door opens to reveal Minato on the other side.

"Kakashi, glad you made it. Come in." Minato happily gestured his student to enter. Kakashi responded by simply walking in the house.

"Was there something that you needed Sensei?" Kakashi turned around to ask his sensei.

"Just something I wanted to discuss, but that can wait. Come." Minato told his student. Kakashi then followed him into the living room where, to his surprise, saw Kushina, Saidame Hokage and his wife at the table. All three of them were smiling and had their attention on a baby with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing an orange onesie. The baby was sitting on the table in front of the aged Hokage, waving his hands up and down while giggling, causing Hiruzen to chuckle at his antics. He looks up when he notices the two walk in.

"Ah, hello Kakashi." Hiruzen greeted the newcomer.

"Lord Third, Lady Biwako, I didn't know You would be here." Kakashi said to the elderly couple.

"Minato and Kushina arranged this small get together to introduce young Naruto to those closest them, at least those this still in the village." Biwako told him. The ones that would have qualified to be here but aren't are the two Sannins Jiraiya and Tsunade, both of which are somewhere far away from the village.

"You especially should be here Kakashi since you've kept guard of him and Kushina for nine months." Minato explained to him.

Kakashi is a shinobi who has suffered emotionally from the loss of his teammates during the last war, Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara. Rin's death had the most impact, leaving him with haunting memories that at one time affected his performance in a mission and nearly cost him his life. It was then that Minato decided to help his student embrace the darkness by assigning him to the ANBU black ops, a division of elite shinobi hand-picked by the Hokage himself to handle all the covert operations. When it didn't have the result he hoped for, Minato gave him the task to guard Kushina during her nine months of pregnancy, hoping that the protection of new life would ease his pain over the loss of life. Inviting him over to see the baby was a part of that.

"Ow." While everyone had their attention on Kakashi, Naruto grabbed Hiruzen's gotee with both his hands, and pulled on it hard enough to give him a small feeling of pain, bringing their attention to the amusing display.

"Naruto." Kushina got up and walked towards her son, gently making him let go of Hiruzen's gotee and then picked him up.

"Oh it's alright Kushina, he's just brimming with curiosity as he should be." Hiruzen reassured her.

"Do you want to hold him Kakashi?" Kushina asked him as she was approaching him, completely surprising him with the idea.

"I'm not..." Kakashi couldn't even come up with a response quick enough, and despite that, she went ahead and handed Naruto over to him. The only way he could react was by complying and grabbed the baby.

Kakashi was now face to face with a curious looking Naruto. After a lifetime of living in a world where he had to do things for the sake of his village and himself that mostly involved bringing harm and death to others, breeding only hatred and conflict, he didn't know what to feel encountering something so innocent and pure.

Naruto then started to smile, indicating that he likes Kakashi. That smile has given Kakashi more emotions, ones that make him feel good. If he were to describe what he was experiencing right now, it would be that he's touched by a spark of light in a world of darkness he was born into.

He started to like Naruto back and gave his own smile from behind his mask. Unexpectedly, Naruto reached out and grabbed said mask with both his hands and pulled on it, stretching it out enough to exposed what was hidden behind it, earning laughter from everyone else. Kakashi quickly reacted by lifting him up so as to incline his stretched out mask upwards, saving his face from being fully revealed. Finally, he pulled him away far enough for the mask to slip out of his fingers and slap him back into position. He then handed him back to his mother.

"Was that on purpose?" He asked Kushina with a hint of frustration. She simply avoided eye contact, giving an impression of guilt. He could swear that while his mask was pulled out, Kushina tried to look downwards to get a glimpse of what was inside.

If Kakashi Hatake was known for one thing, it was how he embodies the concept of a shinobi's reliance on secrecy and deception by always wearing

his signature mask that covers the lower half of his head, from the middle of his nose to the base of his neck. This has made his full facial appearance a complete mystery to everyone who has ever known him. A while ago, he also started to wear his headband in a way that covers his left eye due to a war injury, leaving only his right eye as the visible part of his face on a normal basis.

There have been several attempts to have the mask removed just to see what was behind it, but he's always found a way to counter them. He figured that handing Naruto over to him, while as a kind gesture, also served as an opportunity to take advantage of his playful curiosity to see what was behind the mask.

 **...**

It was late enough that the sun began to set. Hiruzen and Biwako were heading home, both of them giving Naruto a pat on the head before they left. Afterwards Kushina brought Naruto to his room to play with the new toys he received from the Sarutobi's as gifts, leaving Minato and Kakashi sitting across from each other to have that discussion.

"Now Kakashi, what I wanted to talk to you about concerns the well being of my son." Minato started of, his student recognizing the seriousness in his tone gave his full attention.

"As you know, I've had to keep my marriage to Kushina a secret for her protection, but we don't want the same thing for Naruto. We wish him a happy, safe, normal life and that he is loved by the 's why I plan on revealing him as my son." Minato explained. It made sense, a shinobi works best in the shadows, learns to live in the shadows, but he should never be born in the shadows so as to never know the light.

"That being said, it would also make him a target from a number of threats, both external from the village, and possibly internal as well." He continued. "So I have to be sure that If anything happens to me and Kushina that we're no longer able to protect him, Naruto is left in good hands."

After hearing that, Kakashi came to the conclusion that he's going to ask him to be his child's guardian. Kakashi was stunned, thinking that he would be entrusted with such a great responsibility that he had no idea if he could carry it.

"Minato Sensei, I understand what you're saying but are you sure about this? I don't know anything about taking care of a..."

"Whoa calm down, that's not what I'm getting at." Minato interrupted him before he came to the wrong conclusion, laughing at his student's misunderstanding. Kakashi felt relieved and slightly embarrassed as a result.

"I mean, I trust you enough for such a task but I'd be asking to much from you. I already covered that issue with Lord Hiruzen, you don't have to worry about it. What I wanted to ask you Kakashi, is that if you'd be the one to train Naruto when he's old enough." Minato told him.

"You want me to train him?" Kakashi ask him, not expecting this to happen, altough it's better than what he assumed earlier.

"It goes without saying that we want him to grow up to be as strong a shinobi as he possibly could, and if we're not there to protect him than all the more reason to train him so that he could protect himself. Jiraiya would've been more suitable but his duties keep him outside of the village, so you're the best choice, Not just because you're a talented shinobi yourself, but also because you're one of the people I trust the most." Minato told his student.

"Sensei." Kakashi was touched to hear him say that. He knew that he was very talented as a shinobi, but to be an instructor himself, the thought would never have crossed his mind until today.

He thought about it for a moment. At first, he wasn't confident that he was the right choice, but thinking back on the trust Minato has for him has turned him around. His sensei may not have taught him much, only because of how skilled he already was, but he was still his sensei and the one man who has been trying to help him overcome all of his grief. This would be his chance to repay him and protect young Naruto who has earned his fondness. He knew his decision.

"This isn't an order from a Hokage, but a request from a friend, so take your time to think it over. I understand if you don't..."

"I'll do it." This time it was Kakashi's turn to interrupt Minato. "Please don't think that I'm rushing it or that I'm doing it out of obligations. I want to do it sensei, I'm sure of it. For Naruto's sake, and to repay you for all you've done. If need be, I'll do everything I can to help him grow up to be strong." Kakashi gave his answer.

"Thank you Kakashi, this means a great deal to me." Minato gladly stated. He reached for the back of his hip and took out a scroll

"Here take this." He hands it over to Kakashi who took it and looked at it for a second. "We already came up with a training regimen. Everything I planned on teaching him, I've written it down on that scroll. Remember, It's up to you how you'd train him, that scroll can be used just for reference." He explains. Kakashi took it into consideration.

 **...**

About a month and a half has passed since Naruto was born. In that time, Minato gave the word of his family's existence, spreading like wildfire from the hierarchy to the populace until it became public knowledge. The whole village was happy for him, although if there were any exceptions, it would be all the single women who had their eyes on him, feeling disappointed that he was already married. Regardless, Naruto was viewed as a prince to everyone which came with high expectation of following in his father's footsteps.

Kushina was over at her friend's house, Mikoto Uchiha matriarch of the Uchiha Clan, for an evening visit while their husbands were working late, Minato with his Hokage duties and Fugaku as head of the Uchiha Police force. Kushina brought Naruto brought Naruto with her for a play date with Mikoto's youngest son Sasuke who was only a couple of months older than him.

It was both of their mother's hope that they grow up to be close friends, and this evening has proven to be a good start. The babies were in the living room playing around with their toys while they're looked after by Sasuke's older brother Itachi who was happy to see his little brother having fun with his new friend. The women were at the table having conversation and tea.

"They're getting along nicely." Mikoto stated while looking at the boys.

"Yeah. I like to think that Naruto might have a crush on Sasuke, thinking he's a girl." Kushina joked and they both laughed. This was in reference to how her son was his usual grabbing self and clinged onto Sasuke when he first laid eyes on him, and the fact that Sasuke's appearance makes it so that he's easily mistaken for a girl.

"That reminds me, I'm pretty sure tonight's Hitomi's due date." Mikoto remembered about a friend of theirs from the academy days, also going through pregnancy.

"That's wonderful. We have to see her." Kushina stated with excitement. Mikoto simply nodded in agreement.

It was about time for Kushina head home and put her son to bed, who was already asleep and resting his head on his mother's left shoulder. Kushina was at the door getting ready to leave with Mikoto seeing her out, holding a sleeping Sasuke and having Itachi stand by her side.

"Thanks again for inviting us over Mikoto." Kushina said to her friend.

"My pleasure." She replied.

"And thank you Itachi for watching over the boys." Kushina bows down towards the five-year old.

"Your welcome aunt Kushina." Itachi replied, warming up Kushina's heart by referring to her as aunt.

"Have a safe journey home Kushina." Mikoto told her.

"Hey, I'm a Hokage's wife. Can't go anywhere without eyes on me, Ya know. Goodnight." Kushina replied, and with that made her way home.

Her comment earlier about eyes on her refers to the fact that being a Hokage's wife tends to attract the attention of nearly all the villagers that were around, and even when there weren't any, there would always be one particular individual watching over and that would be an ANBU agent in hiding under 'Guard Duty R', a long-term ANBU position meant for the protection of the Hokage's family, not dissimilar to when Kakashi watched over Kushina during her pregnancy only that when her marriage to Minato was still a secret so his task was also a secret even to his fellow ANBU.

Kushina makes it to the front lawn of her house, but halfway on the walkway that leads to the front door, her shinobi trained senses tells her that there's someone behind her. The fact that this person somehow appeared behind her and that he didn't do anything to inform her of his presence means only one thing, an enemy about to make his move. In any other situation, she would've turned around and make the first strike, but it didn't leave her mind that she was holding precious cargo. Her motherly instinct told her to run so as to keep her son from harm's way. She complied by turning right and jumped away with her chakra enhancing the power of the jump for greater height and distance.

However, while in midair she feels something tightening around her waist, like a chain, and then she was forcefully pulled back towards the enemy. She lands with her back hitting the ground while her hands hold onto Naruto tightly. She opens her eyes and sees a masked figure looking down on her. The mask had only one eye hole, revealing a glowing red eye. Looking at that eye has somehow made Kushina unable to move, but she could still hear him speak:

"I finally have you now."

Hate to leave you with a cliffhanger, but I had to do it at least once for the sake of suspense.

I'm happy with all the followers and favorites I've received so far, but I would like to have just as many reviews as well to hear the opinions of my readers


End file.
